Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! / References
This page contains the references in Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!. References *In each cures had representive their Cure egos from surnames. **'Mojiretsu Yumi' means "String Bow". **'Otogibanashi Hiragi' means "Fairy Tale Holly". **'Netsuretsuna Kirameki' means "Sparkle Ardent". **'Shinrin Matsu' means "Waiting Forest". **'Gassho Utano' means "Chorus of Song". **'Miraiji Tokei' means "Future Clock". **'Fukai Kaiyo' means "Deep Ocean". **'Bakufu Haretsu' means "Blasting Rupture". **'Senkai Mawasu' means "Turning Twirl". **'Shinjitsu Kan' means "Truth Feeling". **'Takino Kiri' means "Waterfall Fog". **'Ryoku Denki' means "Electric Power". **'Hosekiiro Manami' means " Colorful Jewel Love Beauty". *The mascot, NijiIro means Rainbow Colored. *The monster villain, Kokushibiyo means "Deadly Black". *The supporting character, Akarui Niji means "Bright Colors". *If what explained that if planning for the sequel named Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Sparkling Power!, which that Akarui Niji will became Cure Shimmer. But it was cancelled. *If the episodes were same as the episodes of Reesha Sentai ToQGer, will been had 47 episodes. The left two were based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *In each Cures' cure form, school uniform, and form changes were based on Aikatsu! 's coords. *Being for Elemagika Pretty Cure had five cures, there had also the compacts as their transformation devices. *The locations were local and foreign instead of japanese. *Depsite that Cure Swivel was peach cure, peach was also as slightly combination of pink and orange, and it also the peach was related on pinks. **Also, Cure Holly, Cure Truth, and Cure Electron was being on other bi-colors. Truly for cyan was based on blue, lime was based on green and cadmium was based on yellow. *Echole Privee means "Private School". *After there are moved from other wiki, there are completely fixed. [[Prism Power Pretty Cure!|''Prism Power Pretty Cure!]] * Both have largest groups. But there have differences between this season. ** The Prism Power Cures were: *** '''Cure Bliss - '''Represented the pink Cure of love. *** '''Cure Hot - '''Represented the red Cure of fire. *** '''Cure Nymph - '''Represented the Orange Cure of fairies. *** '''Cure Atom - '''Represented the yellow Cure of lightning/thunder. *** '''Cure Fern - '''Represented' the green Cure 'of nature. *** '''Cure Winter - '''Represented the cyan Cure of snow/ice. *** '''Cure Lake - '''Represented the blue Cure of water. *** '''Cure Cadence - '''Represented the violet Cure of music. *** '''Cure Limerick - '''Represented the lime Cure of technology. *** '''Cure Meteor - '''Represented the indigo Cure of moon. *** '''Cure Pristine - '''Represented the chartreuse Cure of sun. *** '''Cure Fierce - '''Represented the scarlet Cure of racing. *** '''Cure Pastel - '''Represented the peach Cure of sweets. *** '''Cure Velvet - '''Represented the magenta Cure of fashion. *** '''Cure Parasol - '''Represented the lavender Cure of spells/fragrances *** '''Cure Neon - '''Represented the coral Cure of light. *** '''Cure Cyclone - '''Represented the teal Cure of wind. *** '''Cure Shadow - '''Represented the black Cure of darkness. *** '''Cure Heaven - '''Represented the white Cure of sky. *** '''Cure Musk - '''Represented the brown Cure of grounds. *** '''Cure Grudge - '''Represented the gray Cure of ghosts. *** '''Cure Explosion - '''Represented the gold Cure of explosions/grounds. *** '''Cure Starlite - '''Represented the silver Cure of stars. *** '''Cure Chiffon - '''Represented the bronze Cure of metals/mirrors. *** '''Cure Infinite - ' Repesented the pink/white Cure of the universe (a Legendary past Cure appear in the halfway of the Season). ** The mascots are named as: *** '''Colorama - '''the main mascot of the season. She is a pony-like mascot. Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:References Page